


repeat myself to sleep

by pxraxise



Series: if you go chasing rabbits [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, World War II, this aint the final fic but this is the remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxraxise/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: drabbles of our favorite ww2 lesbians
Relationships: Anastasia Lychovka/Alina Orlova, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: if you go chasing rabbits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650625
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Anastasia was sitting upon a piece of concrete, her hands on her stomach and her green eyes staring off into the ceiling. 

It's been a long, cold day in Hell. 

She was despondent as ever, her foot gently tapping against the floor, her rifle only vaguely next to her. 

Alina was with her, equally silent, but turns her gaze to the shorter woman.

She looks nearly peaceful in her statue-like stillness, she notes.

She feels the stir in her stomach again, the one she doesn't like to think about, and looks away.

Whatever intention she thought would work however by looking away, does the complete opposite, and instead attracts the intention of the sniper.

"Hm?" She hums, in await of what could possibly be the reason for her now noticed gaze.

"It's nothing," Alina responds, almost too quickly, and when Anastasia picks up on it, she feels like peeking into such secrecy.

"C'mon, I know it isn't a Nazi, just tell me." 

"You're cute." The words tumble out of her mouth before she can catch them, and she smacks her hand against her mouth immediately and looks to Anastasia in hopes that she doesn't take it the wrong way.

Well, what other way is there to take it?

She is silent, and Alina feels the anxiety fill her lungs and abdomen.

Finally, it's broken with the lightest of smiles, and red cheeks.

"Not as cute as you." 


	2. i would slum here for you

Anastasia has new bruises and stiff joints everyday, she feels, but such thing is drowned out by the overwhelming love and relief she feels for Alina, specifically that now, she express it in more ways.

They are in a new building, and setting up camp, they were ordered to find a place to watch, just in case they were noticed.

Reasonable, light, noise, and various other things could attract anyone in the black of night. 

They found a bedroom in the building, the walls are thin and destroyed, the floor squeals in protest every other step that's taken, and the bedframe is completely broken, but otherwise functional. 

They watch outside of the window, the hawk and the owl, working in unison.

  
"Alina?" She whispers, her keen eye focused through the glass of her smudged and dirty scope. 

"Mm?" Equally, Alina is focused through her own looking glass. 

"You wanna do that, uh, thing again?" She's well aware that they shouldn't conversate too much on the job, but after last night, bad decisions no longer seem as bad as they once were.

Her response is paused, late, but delivered nonetheless. 

She knows what she refers to, and it distracts her for a tiny bit.

"When?" 

"Tonight, when the boys are asleep." 

It's scheduled with minimal words between the two, and continue on with their job. 

Soon, she finds herself in the bed with Alina, and they are not hesitant like last time to share contact with their skin (or more, uniforms)

They hold hands, they face each other. 

The world disappears in both green and brown swirls. 

For now, this is all they do. 

And until a lucky bullet catches them, it feels like that's all they will do. 


End file.
